


Tired of Waiting

by TVLover18



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVLover18/pseuds/TVLover18
Summary: Asher asks Olivia to be his date to the football banquet.  The night goes better than planned and leads the two discover how much they really love each other.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Tired of Waiting

Olivia was getting a little nervous waiting for Asher to show up at the cafe. He had acted weird earlier, and said he had something important to talk to her about. She hoped that everything was okay.

When he showed up, he gave her a quick kiss and sat down across the table from her.

“How was practice?”

“It was fine.”

“So... you said you had something important you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Oh, yeah,” he said, suddenly feeling really nervous. “So, I wanted to ask you... I wanted to know if...”

“Asher,” she said, grabbing his hand, sensing how nervous he was, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

He leaned down and unzipped his backpack, and handed Olivia a piece of paper. She read it, a little confused about what this had to do with her. 

“It’s the information for the football banquet. All the players got an invitation. We’re allowed to bring a guest. And I wanted to know if you would come to the banquet with me. As my date.”

She had to keep from laughing. This was the important thing he had to ask her? “Of course I’ll go to the banquet with you.”

He smiled. “Okay. Great,” he said, calming down.

“Why were you so nervous about asking me? Did you think I would say no?”

“No, it’s just.... We’ve been together for a few weeks now, and I’m really happy. And in my life when things are going well, they usually don’t last.”

She felt bad for not realizing how he felt. She knew he had insecurities about people leaving him, but she didn’t know he was scared about their relationship. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” she said, standing up and walking over to his side of the table. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking into her eyes. 

She nodded. “This is good. I’m not going anywhere.”

————-

The night of the banquet he let himself into her house. She was still upstairs getting ready, and she yelled that she would be right down. She looked at herself once more time before grabbing her wristlet and walking down the stairs. 

She was more nervous than she thought she would be. She had been to these football banquets and booster things before, but just as the coach’s daughter. This was different.

Her dress was black with a few sparkles, and her hair was pulled halfway up. Asher was amazed as he watched her walk down the stairs. “You look beautiful,” he said, handing her the flowers he was holding.

“You didn’t have to get me flowers.” 

“But I wanted to,” he said, watching her put the flowers into a vase. After she was done, she asked if he was ready to go.

He grabbed her hand before the walked out the door. “I’m glad you’re my date tonight,” he said. “And you really do look amazing.”

“You look nice, too. Come on,” she said, “We don’t want to be late.”

She was afraid that if she didn’t pull him out the door right that second they wouldn’t make it to the banquet. The way he was looking at her, how nice he looked in his suit, and his eyes.... He had beautiful eyes. Focus, Olivia, she told herself. Tonight was about Asher, and he deserved it for all of his hard work on and off the football field.

Right before they walked down the stairs into the banquet, he put his arm in hers. She gave him a look. “What? I just want to have you on my arm when we walk in.”

She shook her head. “You’re so cheesy.”

“But you love it.”

“Yeah. I do.”

Asher was so happy to have Olivia on his arm. He hadn’t told anyone this, but he remembered her walking down the stairs with Spencer at the booster event last fall. He had been jealous, and he wasn’t even with her. Maybe he should have known then that his feelings for Liv were real. He wished they hadn’t spent so much time denying how they felt. But what mattered was they were together now.

During the banquet Coach Baker gave a speech about the season, and then all the seniors were recognized. Finally, Coach Baker wanted to new captains to come up and be recognized: Asher and Spencer. 

Olivia watched Asher as her dad talked about why they were chosen as captains. Asher looked happy; it was a vast difference from the broken guy she knew last year. He had worked so hard to overcome everything and become not only a better football player, but a better person. And he was finally being rewarded. When he sat back down next to Olivia, she squeezed his hand and whispered, “Congratulations.”

After the banquet was over, Asher went to talk to a few of the guys while Olivia took a second to talk to her dad. “You look happy,” Coach Baker told his daughter.

“I am.”

Asher found Olivia after a few minutes and told her everyone was going to JJ’s. “But we don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“No, we should go. You deserve to have some fun, Captain Asher Adams.”

He shook his head, starting to blush. “Is that going to be my new nickname?”

“Maybe. But seriously, Asher, I am so proud of you.”

He looked at her standing right in front of him. He didn’t want to go to this party. All he wanted to do was go home and be with her. As if she could read his mind, she said, “How about we go to the party for a little while, and then we can leave.”

He nodded. “I’ll do whatever you want to do.”

————-

They did have fun at JJ’s, but there were so many people and so much alcohol, Olivia had to step away for a second. She ended up going into the room that she and Asher had almost kissed. That night, her birthday, had been a disaster. But he came and gave her that phone. He showed he cared. And that she wasn’t alone.

“Liv,” Asher said, breaking her from her thoughts. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just needed a minute away from everything.”

He looked around the room and remembered the night of her birthday. The night he finally couldn’t ignore how he felt about her. “This is the room where...”

“Yeah. I was just thinking about that. We’ve come along way since then.”

He nodded. “Before that night I was afraid that you didn’t feel the same way about me.”

She stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand. “Stop being afraid.”

“Are you not afraid?” He asked, cupping her cheek with his other hand.

“Not anymore. I love you, Asher.”

“I love you, too,” he said, pulling her in for a kiss. She used her hands to grab his waist and pull him closer while they passionately kissed.

“We can’t do this here,” he said, finally pulling away after realizing anyone could walk in on them.

“Yeah, I’m not having sex in JJ’s house.”

He laughed, and then leaned down to kiss her again. He couldn’t help it. 

“Let’s go to my house. My parents are gone. And everyone else who might be at my house is here. At this party.”

“So you’re saying...”

“We’ll have complete privacy. And we can sneak out right now and no one will notice that we’re gone.”

“Let’s go,” he said, eagerly. But as they got to his car he started to have doubts. He didn’t want to do anything that she was uncomfortable with. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“I’m sure.”

“It’s just that this is a big deal, and I don’t want—-” He was interrupted by her lips on his.

“I’m tired of waiting,” she said, pulling away for a second. “Don’t you think we’ve waited long enough?”

He nodded, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before,” kissing her again. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too. Now can you get in the car so we can go home?”

He laughed. “Yes. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to write this for a few days now, but I kept getting stuck. Anyway, hope you all liked it! Feedback is always appreciated! I’m so excited All American and our favorite couple is back tonight!


End file.
